The Way the Snow Falls
by Queen0fDiamonds1
Summary: She's the beloved princess of France. He's the cold, terrifying king of Russia. When she's forced to marry him to protect her country, well let's just hope for the best.
1. Chapter 1

"Are you ready to leave, Princess Catharaina?" My lady-in-waiting and best friend, Adalise, asked.

"Elsie, how many times have told you to just call me Raina? And yes, I am ready to leave." I laughed.

To be honest, Catharaina isn't even my first name. My full name is Analiese Catharina Penelope Bonnefoy, the princess of France. I am nineteen years old.

My brother, Francis, acquired the throne after our parents died. He was fifteen at the time. He is twenty - three now and married to a really sweet woman named Vivyanne.

My older sister, Athetine, married King Lovino, one of the kings of Italy. She never visits, unless it's for a holiday, or a diplomatic meeting. She always says she misses being here with us. I highly doubt it.

My twin sister, Carinth, reluctantly married King Ludwig of Germany. She almost never visits, though she frequently writes. She sends her letters through Pierre 6. He's one of Francis' messenger birds.

Anyways, in one of her letters, she wrote that she likes living in Germany Now, and that she loves Ludwig and he loves her. It's nice to know that she is loved.

I however, am not. I am currently being prepped for an unwanted marriage. My own, to be exact.

I am marrying King Ivan Braginsky, the king of Russia. It was forced, and Francis didn't want to risk a huge army storming France. So, I became Ivan's betrothed.

As he walked me down the aisle, Francis whispered, "I am so sorry I had to As he walked me down the aisle, Francis whispered, "I am so sorry I had to do this. I know you don't want to marry someone you don't love."

"It's alright, Francis. It's not your fault. I'd rather you not have to wage war because I didn't want to get married. I'll keep in touch, and I'll be fne. I want you to know that I don't blame you for any of this," I smiled.

"Je aime tu, my little geode."

"Je aimé tu aussi, Frère."

He hugged me and walked away, knowing that his little sister was getting married out of love for her country. He cried knowing it was a final act of love and dedication for all of those who looked up to her. And he cried, because she was leaving him.


	2. Chapter 2

The reception that followed the wedding was a supposed to be a very lively occasion. I found it rather monotonous.

That is, until my ever wonderful siblings, (excluding Athetine of course), decided to tell the guests stories from my childhood.

Francis, told of the days after our parents died. And, the story shall never be mentioned again.

Vivica, bless her, told a rather sweet story. She told of my many ventures into town. The ones I made with my now five year old nephew, Matthew, were favorites among the guests.

Carinth simply told of my overexcitability, and the many times that has come to haunt me.

It was entertaining to see the vividness of her stories. I argue, and to this day, I deny that any of that ever happened.

Any who, with the reception over, I changed into a comfortable, yet warm, dress, said goodbye to my siblings, and left for my coronation in Russia.

–-––––––––––––

The entire trip to Russia was spent in silence, with neither I nor Ivan making a sound. I hated it, but still, I dared not speak.

Instead, I looked down at my hands, thinking of something to say. I could find nothing, so I stayed quiet.

Eventually, we had to board a boat to cross into Russia. Still, we stayed silent. Until, the cold nipped at my arms.

I had forgotten to wear something warm. As we neared the castle, the relentless cold hot me, as though it were trying to taunt me. I shivered, but said nothing.

Ivan, however, knew I was battling the cold, biting air, and said, "You know, (y/n), you should dress warm if you're going to a freezing country in the middle of winter. Wear my jacket for now, I still want to have a queen for the coronation." He handed me his coat.

"Well now, it seems you do have a heart. I would gave thought you'd let me freeze," I retorted, taking the coat.

"And I would've, if I had known you didn't need my help. You can take care of yourself next time, da Sunflower?" He frowned.

"Yeah, I suppose so. Now, is that the castle?" I asked pointing at the object that was gradually getting closer.

"Yes, that is it. Prepare to become one with Mother Russia, Sunflower. Or should I say, Queen (y/n) Braginsky of Russia?" He laughed.

"No, I think I prefer Sunflower. It doesn't tie me in with you," I smirked.

He smiled creepily. "That was such a funny joke, (y/n)." He laughed as a dark aura surrounded him. " I'm still your husband. Or did you forget that when you nearly froze? You may be my wife, and my queen but you will show respect, da?"

The dark aura seemed to surround him like the pink scarf he wore as he said this. It was odd and horrifying.

And all I could do was nod.

He smiled as the ship stopped and we unboarded the vessel.

"What has Francis gotten me into?" I thought as I walked into the start if the rest of my life.

Then, it clicked. Francis worried for me, not because he underestimated me. He tried to protect me more than he could because he knew better than I did.

My husband, Ivan Braginsky, the tall, child like, King of Russia, was childish in appearance only. In all actuality, Ivan was colder than the iceband snow that surrounded a daily basis. And I, had married a cold, terrifying man.

And I, would be stuck here, surrounded by the cold air that was my husband. My only hope, was that somehow, my life would change for the better. And, he would thaw out, if only for me and our people.


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you, Princess (f/m/n) Braginsky, promise to serve kingdom, people, and king in whatever way possible. And, stay by the king's side, regardless of the circumstance?"

I almost said no. But,the aura radiating off of Ivan told me, it was a bad idea.

Instead, I simply replied,"I promise so to do."

It was what Vivica and Francis said during their coronation. No one taught me anything about these ceremonies, so I had to improvise. I hope it worked.

"On that note, people of Russia, I present to you, Queen (f/m/n),Braginsky of Russia!" The delegate yelled across the throne room.

Next, Ivan stood and walked over with a small tiara, encrusted with emeralds and light blue sapphires.

I now understood why they had put my (h/l) (h/c) hair in a bun.

"I give you this crown. Wear it with pride," Ivan placed the crown on my head and pushed it back.

It can't come off now. Even if I don't want to be here, even if I want to leave, I am the Queen of Russia. And, he'd never let me leave.

"Come, (y/n). I would like you to meet a few of my friends and relatives."

Ivan pulled me across the ballroom where the post coronation banquet was being held.

I was greeted by a man with a expensive robe and a long ponytail.

"Hello. My name is Yao Wang. I am the emperor of China." He introduced himself.

"It's nice to meet you, Emperor Yao." I smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Queen (y/n). If you'd like, you can call me Yao."

"In that case, you can call me (y/n)." I smiled.

That's when Ivan called me over. I looked and saw to women standing next to him. One of which, had a frown on her face. The one was tall with a rather large...um...chest area.

"(Y/n), I would like you to meet my sisters, Katyusha and Natalya."

"Hello, (y/n). I'm Katyusha. I hope we can be friends."

"Of course we will, and its nice to meet you both." I smiled.

"Leave me out of the friend making," Natalya said, bitterly.

"Did I say something wrong?" I thought.

Apparently, the look on my face gave my thoughts away because Katyusha answered, "Don't mind Natayla, she's always like this. She's liked Ivan since forever. Since you married him instead of her, she's bitter."

"I see..." I trailed as she walked away.

Ivan took that opportunity to ask, "Dance with me, da Sunflower?"

"I suppose so," I laughed as he twirled me around the room

This was definetley one of the oddest families ever. And now, I'm a part of this family.

And no sarcasm intended, I'm looking forward to living here to see all it has to offer, despite having a lovable psycho for a husband.


	4. Chapter 4

About a month after I came to Russia, three letters came through my carrier starling and dove, (b/n) and (b/n).

They were letters from Francis, Carinth and shockingly Ludwig.

Francis wrote of how Vivica, Alfred and Mattie, my cousin amd nephew ,respectively, and he missed me. He also informed me of the state of things in France.

Carinth told me about her newborn daughter, Rozella. She was born with multicolored eyes. Brown and blue, so I am told.

Ludwig's letter, was a congratulations an my marriage. And a warning followed the letter.

"Be careful around him. He may seem like he's harmless, but that can only go so far."

It's not that I don't appreciate him trying to help, but I already knew that.

Although, that did worry me a bit. It would seem, no one ever has anything nice to say about Ivan. Everyone either hates him, fears him, or finds him creepy.

I, on the other hand, see many thing in him. I like him, he's like a soft blanket that a child would carry for security.

He's also warm. That's nice in a cold place like Russia.

And, he can be sweet. In my month here in Russia, he's helped me adjust. And, if something needs to be done, he helps me do it.

Once, I had an important bill from France that accidentally got stuck in the stack of papers I had to read and sign.

I signed it, not realizing it was only for the king to do. When I noticed, I immediay rushed it to him.

What's funny is, he simply took his pen, signed it in addition to mine, and stamped it with his seal.

He looked at me, smiling, and asked, "Is there anything else that I need to sign?"

I shook my head and walked out.

On the way to my study, I bumped into Toris.

"S-sorry, Your Majesty. I was just bringing in tea for you,"

"What has you so rattled? Did something happen?" I asked, concerned.

"No, nothing at all. I really have to go! Here's your tea, Queen (y/n)!" He said as he ran off.

"That was...odd," I thought as he darted down the hall.

I later found out, he was supposed to be making tea for Ivan. He was so nervous he gave me the tea instead.

He, along with Eduard and Ravis, are among the many who fear him.

Two months later, Yao and his fiancée, Xialy, came to visit.

When she left, she handed me a letter.

While she had been in my court, she learned and witnessed my powers in action.

This letter was to ask if I would design a trelis out of ice and frost for her wedding.

I agreed. As long as she didn't tell Ivan.

...unfortunately, he found out when he saw the frozen strands of hair that appeared out of my frustration.

"Seems like someone has some explaining to do, da Sunflower?"

I explained it, and breathed, fully expecting chastisement and banishment.

Instead, he surprised me with a hug and a kiss on the lips.

"Sunflower, that's amazing!" He exclaimed as he kissed me again. This time, his lips lingered for a while.

I blushed. "I thought you'd be mad, since I waited this long to tell you."

"No, I wish you had told me earlier, but I'm not mad."

I sighed in relief.

"Wait. What will you do now that you know?"

"Right now, I think some things need to be done in a certain place..." He winked.

I blushed deeply, knowing what he was suggesting.

This, was going to be a long night.


	5. Chapter 5

About three months after that night, I found out (more like realized), I am pregnant.

I refrained from telling Ivan, in fear of his reaction. Instead, I wrote a letter to my cousin, Arthur, asking for advice on the matter. I let my falcon, Fiera, fly it.

He wrote back a week later, "Say what you mean. If he truly sought you out for love, he'll be happy. And, congratulations, Analìesà."

That's easy for him to say.

Nevertheless, it's pointless trying to hide anything. He'll find out anyways when something goes amiss and it all points to the current situation.

I might as well go ahead and tell him. So, I walked to his office, twiddling my fingers and creating little snowflakes as I went.

I walked into the room,fear apparent in my expression.

"Is something wrong, Sunflower?" He asked, gesturing towards him.

I took the hint and walked towards him and sat on his lap.

Taking a deep breath and releasing it, I replied, "There's something that you need to know." I paused. "I'm pregnant."

He went into a daze. I waved my hand in front of his face, and waited when it yielded no result.

A few minutes later, he recovered and said, "We must begin preparations immediately!"

My face flushed. "Can't we let this sink in before we go rushing into things!"

"Sunflower, if we don't start now, we might not finish in time. Therefore, renovations will start today."

"Of course. Now, I'm going to go get some tea. Do you want any, Iv-"

He had already gone back to work. And moments after that, he snored softly on his desk.

I smiled, left to go get a blanket, and when I brought it back, I placed it on him, kissed his forehead and cheek, and whispered "I love you," into his ear, before quietly walking out of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

On the final day of their visit, the boys asked if they could stay in Russia for a few more weeks.

"If (m/n) and Ivan say it's okay, then you may stay," Vivica decided.

"Can we, (y/n), Ivan?" Alfred asked eagerly. Matthew remained silent, as he usually did, but had the same look of eagerness on his face.

"Of course you may," I nodded.

"Thanks so much!"

"Just make sure you behave, Alfred. Matthew, make sure you behave yourself. Although, I'm not as worried about you getting into trouble," Francis reasoned.

In the end, it was the boys that stayed, while Vivica and Francis left for France. Ludwig and Carinth had left with Rozella the day before.

* * *

The Next Day...

* * *

"Mattie, Alfie, get ready so we can go into town. Ivan, do you have any costs that would fit then?" I called as I fixed my hair.

We would be going to the village to shop for winter clothes. Ivan, obviously, was staying in the castle to finish work.

"Tante, where are my boots?" Alfred asked.

"In your luggage, Alfie," I answered.

"Sunflower, where are those documents I asked you to sign?" Ivan followed.

"On your desk, Dear," I smiled.

An array of questions from Alfred and Ivan were shot at me. Annoyed, I finally exclaimed, "That's it! Matthew, let's go. Alfred , you stay here," I ran my fingers through my hair.

I kissed my husband's cheek and smiled. "I'll be back in about two hours. Make sure you keep Alfred in here until I get back. I love you."

"Sunflower, are you sure this is a good idea? What if something happens to you or the baby?"

"We will be fine. I'm sure of it. Now, you need to get your work done and I need to get the boys some clothes that are more suited for winter,"

With that, we walked outside to start the trip, shop for new clothes.


	7. Chapter 7

"Tante, what about this?" Mattie asked, holding a furred coat. 

"Mattie, I think it looks nice. However, this will have to last your entire visit," I cautioned.

"Can we give it to Alfred?" He asked.

 **"** Well, it looks nice, but I don't think it would suit him," I laughed.

He grinned and put it down.

Moments later, he picked up two more coats.

One was a dark shade of blue. The other a shade of red, not unlike the sky at sunset and the sky at night.

Wool covered the inside of the coat. It was very much suited for the twins. So, we bought them.

Next, we went searching for some new clothes. Mine were beginning to tighten around my stomach, Ivan simply needed some new shirts, and the twins had clothes that couldn't be worn in the middle of winter..especially in Russia.

We found high quality outfits, and I managed to buy a few dresses for going into town without feeling out of place.

Needless to say, it was a nice trip.

* * *

When we returned to the castle, we were greeted with chaos and disarray. Things were pulled out, chairs everywhere, even the throne was flipped. In the center of the mess was none other than Alfred.

"Alfred...what did you do?" I asked, knowing very well what the answer was.

"I got bored so I found something to do," he shrugged.

"Destroying the throne room isn't finding something to do. It's making more work for someone else. Didn't your mother and father tell you this?" I sighed, frustrated.

"Not really. I destroy rooms and they just have someone clean it," he explained.

"Of course they do," I muttered.

Leave it to Amelia to let him do whatever he wants and have Arthur second it.

"Well, this isn't England, therefore, you will be helping the maids clean up this mess. And, next time I go on excursion, have your clothes on and ready to go," I decided.

"Yes, Aunt."

"Now, go help them clean up this mess, then I want you to go upstairs to your room and get ready for dinner," I ordered.

He nodded and got to work.

After he finished, the twins went upstairs together, and got ready for dinner. 

* * *

Meanwhile...

* * *

I marched upstairs to my "darling" husband's office. I was greeted with Eduard.

"Your Majesty, you can't go in there," he said.

"Is he in a meeting?"

No, Your Majesty."

"Is a dignitary or someone having a conference with him?"

"No, Your Majesty."

"In that case, I'm going in,"

"You can't go in there, Your Majesty," He pleaded.

"Watch me."

I entered without another word.


	8. Chapter 8

When I walked into the room, I was immediately greeted with hostility."

"Get out, Ana," Ivan commanded, his voice sweet, but firm."

"Since when does he call me by name? Usually he calls me Sunflower or something," I wondered.

"Not until you tell me why you allowed Alfred to practically destroy the throne room," I challenged.

"I don't have to tell you anything! Now, get out!" he growled."

"You most certainly do. I leave you for about three hours and I come back to a mess in the cleanest room in the manor! And, you're so nonchalant about it too! Were you even watching him? Was anyone watching him?" I questioned."

"You should have taken him with you. After all, he was entrusted into your care. Therefore, what he did has nothing to do with me. I think you knew how it would turn out, Analìesà," He said, all without taking his gaze away from the stack of papers on his desk.

"That's why I told you to watch him! You promised you would!" I whined, tears beginning to form in my eyes, stupid hormones.

"I still expected you to have some sort of control over the situation!" I yelled."

He finally looked up and said, "Then allow me to take control over this one. Get out, leave me alone. and we'll be sleeping in separate rooms tonight. And for the record, Analìesà, the room looked much worse while you were gone."

He went back to working leaving me shocked.


	9. Chapter 9

Once I composed myself, I went downstairs to prepare for dinner arrangements.

That night we were having steak, and I wanted to make sure the meat wasn't too tough. I also wanted go check on dessert.

The strawberry tarts had to have jasmine tea served with it. After all, it was a favorite within the house.

So, once the preparations were made, and dinner was cooked, I called the boys down. All three of them came immediately. The tallest was hiding something hidden behind his back.

This steak is delicious!" Alfred commented.

"It truly is the best! Thanks Tante (y/n)." Mattie added.

"I'm glad you both like it," I beamed and smiled at the chef. She seemed to get the memo.

It was at that moment Ivan stood and walked over to me.

"Meet me in the sunflower garden after dinner. I have something to tell you," he whispered as he sat down.

I nodded.

Later...

It was about midnight when i got the chance to meet him. As soon as I walked up to him, he handed me a bouquet of sunflowers and a single white rose. They were my favorites.

"What's the occasion?" I asked, confused.

"The occasion is I love you,and I'm sorry for yelling at you. If you're still mad, I unders-" Ivan apologized.

"Okay, come here. Stop being so pathetic. You're king for Pete's sake! However, the apology was appreciated, but this is my fault."

"No, it my fault," he insisted.

"How about it be both of our faults and we let it go?" I suggested.

"That would be nice. I love you, Sunflower," he grinned.

"I love you too, my king " I smirked.

We laughed as the snow fell around us. He suddenly leaned in and kissed me, softly. It took me a minute, but I eventually returned it.

I


	10. Letter One: From Chapter 1

Dear Sister,

I fear that time may run out before I can send this letter officially. No, I fear my candle may blow out. That would be disastrous.

All is well within my house, and the man I once said I hated has now become my beloved. It has truly been a welcomed change.

Ludwig's brother is truly miraculous. Just the other day he came unannounced into the throne room, dressed as a commoner. It would seem he was hoping to blend in, which is quite impossible for him. His hair is pale, snow white in my eyes, however, should you see him, you might beg to differ.

His eyes are as red as blood, although, that's debatable as well. His voice is raspy, and sounds like a cracking tenor. He is an interesting person nonetheless.

Oh, how I wish for you to visit. It would be nice for us to talk as we once did. My dear sister, I miss you so. I request that as soon as you read this, you send a reply. It's been so long since I've heard from you. I hope your days are treating you with kindness.

Love,

Carinth

* * *

 **AN: Geez, I hate writing author's notes, but this one is necessary. I'm going through writers block, so until I get an idea for the plot, I'll be posting a letter. For every mentioning of a letter being recieved in text, there will be a letter posted for it. Enjoy! And, I'm sorry for not planning ahead!**


	11. Chapter 10

Twenty-one years had passed since that day. And, I couldn't have been happier. In these years, much had changed. For instance, my twins, a beautiful little girl by the name of Ivorina and a handsome boy named Viktor had been born. Today was their twentieth birthday.

Also in that long gap, Ravis, Eduard, and Toris had left. They now lives in Latvia, Estonia, and Lithuania respectively. Ivan was the most disappointed to see them leave. I hope they are well, as they never write. Then again, I wouldn't expect them to.

Continuing on from my earlier statement, my children were to have a celebration for their birthday. We were also going to meet the woman Viktor was currently courting. He met her in the village, and he was immediately taken by her captivating beauty, wit, and charm. At least, that's the way he put it.

I could never be too sure with him. He was a reserved indivudual and as such, he never said too much of anything. Every now and then, he would hold small conversations with us, but for the most part, he usually didn't speak when it wasn't important to him.

Ivorina, however, was the complete opposite. She always has something to say, whether the situation calls for it or not. She always had been a flighty and energetic girl. It never ceases to amaze me just how hyper she can be. Sometimes she seems as though it bothers her to even think about sitting. That still made her none the less charming.

Their features were quite different, not that it was any surprise. Ivori had her father's platinum blond hair and purple eyes. Her smile was pure white, straight, and beautiful. She was, however, short being only 5'3". Charming and fair were two of the many things she was described as being. She truly was a jewel.

Viktor, on the other hand, had a darker shade of blonde hair. His eyes were almost blood red, and his frown seemingly permanent. He was just as tall as Ivan and held the same intimidating aura, but it was slightly less frightening. As I mentioned before, he maintained a calm and collective attitude. He never spoke unless he deemed it necessary, and even then he never said much. His voice was deep and resonated throughout the hall. He was handsome, but quiet.

"Mother, are you alright? You've been spaced out since you sat down!" Ivori worried.

"I am fine, Ivi. I was thinking about something. Ah well, it's nothing that requires immediate attention," I reasoned.

She nodded. "Look! It's Viktor! I'm assuming that's the woman he's been courting that's latched upon his arm?"

"Yes, it appears to be as such. Come, if you wish, and greet her. No doubt, she is his entended bride. This woman is most likely to be the future tzarina of Russia. In any case, I would like to meet the one who has claimed my son's affections," I said.

It felt odd speaking as I had. It made me feel as though I was being skeptical, sceaming, and biased. I do not know how one comes to the conclusion that they feel this way, but I had done just that.

Ivan, who sat next to me at this party, helped up from my chair with a smile. "Sunflower, she seems to make him happy. She seems to be the one, da?"

"Oui, I would think so. I would be pleased to meet her." I fixed the small blue sapphire that was situated in the front of my braided hair and straightened my deep red dress. We continued to walk until we reached the pair in question.


End file.
